The Ether Bond
= The Ether Bond = The Ether Bond links you to another Bloodlines player through Ether. The proposing partner must make a sacrifice of 10 Auras of Ether, and their partner must sacrifice an equivalent amount of any metric (1L Vital Blood, 10 Lumens, 10 Ether, 1 Ichor, or 20% humanity). Either partner may dissolve the bond through their Bond Ring, but to do so will cost the dissolving partner the same sacrifice as making the bond. In exchange for this sacrifice, each bonded avatar can send their partner an additional charisma point every day, and you can also send your partner Ether at any time. See below for more detailed information. You can have as many simultaneous bonds as you like, and you can make any kind of bond (Blood, Lumen, Ether, Ichor, or Humanity) with any other Bloodlines member, regardless of race. CONTENTS * 1 Ether Bond Ring Box (rings are delivered when bond is formed) * 1 Set Instructions * 1 LM to Bloodlines Main Store SETUP To use your Ether Bond, rez it or wear it, and touch it for a menu. INSTRUCTIONS Ring Box Your Ring Box (called Ether Bond Box [ Bloodlines ]) is used to form the bond with your selected partner. In order to make the bond, you must sacrifice 10 Auras of Ether, and your partner must sacrifice an equivalent amount, either 1L Vital Blood, 10 Lumens, 10 Ether, 1 Ichor, or 20% humanity. This value is automatically selected based on what they have available to them. You must have greater than the 10 Auras of Ether required to make the bond, and your partner must have greater than the equivalent metric so that you don't become destroyed, and you have Ether left over after the bonding process. To form the bond, rez or attach your Ether Bond Box, touch it to bring up the menu, and select 'Create Bond'. You will be asked to select the name of an avatar standing nearby (within 10m). After selecting their name, they will be asked to agree to the bond. If they agree, the bond will form and you will be delivered the rings. You are allowed to form Ether Bonds with any Bloodlines member regardless of what race they are, and you can have as many simultaneous bonds as you like. But, if you make an Ether Bond to someone without the Ascent HUD, you will not be able to send them Ether until they obtain it. There are 3 menu options to the Ring Box: # Open Box # Close Box # Create Bond: Your partner must be nearby for you to create a bond with them. They will be sent a request, and if they agree, the bond will be sealed and you will each be vended a ring. Ring When you successfully form a bond, you will be delivered the rings. If you don't receive the delivery, or you ever lose your ring, you can always get a replacement ring at the Ether Bond Altar (looks like a pedestal with a large Ether Bond ring on top of it) next to the Ether Bond vendor in the Bloodlines store. Just click that altar and you will be sent a new ring. There are several ways to bring up the ring menu: # Touch the ring # Chat /22 etherbond # Use the HUD. The first time you wear the ring, it will auto-deliver the HUD, or you can have it delivered again by using the 'Give HUD' option on the menu. The ring menu provides the following options: # Set Partner. This sets the partner for your ring. If you only have one partner, that partner will automatically be set. This is the partner that is used for other commands, including sending Ether, dissolving the bond, and sending Charisma points. Because the rings are copy and you can have multiple partners, you need to choose the partner who you want to target with the ring functions. # Text On / Text Off: Toggles floating text over your Blood Bond indicating the name of the partner that this ring is set to. # Rune On / Rune Off: Toggles off the floating rune above your ring. # Ether: send ether to partner # Charisma: send a charisma point to the partner that your ring is set to. # Give HUD: re-deliver the ring HUD